Julian Summers
Julian Summers (b. September 24, 2042) is a mutant, a Witch-Vampire hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the second oldest son of Roxas Summers and Elisa Kincaid, and the grandson of Zacha Summers, Anna Valerious and Mercury. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, with which he can both attack and defend in numerous manners. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2053 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be a highly talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Gabumon, and a bearer of the Crest of Friendship. Julian is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Valerious family and the Kincaid family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Julian is an Omega-Level mutantt, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is blue, and whenever he uses his powers a blue Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Genetic Atavism: Julian possesses the proportionate powers of a feline; the mutation caused numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Julian, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous feline-like abilities. His powers include: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Julian has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 1 ton. As Julian grew up, his strength increased to the point where he could lift about 50 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Julian can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to 40 miles an hour over short distances, particularly if he runs on all fours. Julian is also the descendant of Vlad Tepes III aka Dracula, which means that he is granted the superhuman speed of a vampire. This speed is added to his mutant powered speed, which makes him almost faster than his grandfather, Zacha. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Julian's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Julian's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Julian's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Julian is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the agility of a great panther combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Julian's metabolism enables him to repair mild to moderate injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. As he is a vampire, he´s healing factor works faster than others, even faster than his Zacha's. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Julian's possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Julian sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations, when he has learned to control his vampire powers, Julian will be able to turn his canines into even more lethal weapons. Cryokinesis:'Julian can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. Velkan has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. Julian is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, Julian is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. Julian's powers are so vast that it extends down to the molecular level make, to the point he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought, he can with a thought freeze the flow of blood to the brain like someone as powerful as Emma Frost and reverse the process with no side effects, and even evaporate someone into nothingness and reverse the process. He has even shown that his powers are so great over molecular make up, that he is able to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, to the point he can prevent superhumans such as Sunfire even accessing/using their powers with a thought. 'Phoenix Force Avatar As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Julian may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Julian's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Julian is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Julian can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and he can manipulate thermal energy in his vicinity. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Julian does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Julian dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Vampire Vampirism: As Julian is a descendant of the Vampire Lord, Dracula, he is a vampire himself. He has all of the abilities a vampire has, but he doesn’t have any of their weaknesses, which makes him a so called "perfect vampire". Julian is also a vampire hunter, which has allowed him to develop his powers in other ways. He, like all vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. (This rarely happens, as Julian is against turning others into vampires.) *''Superhuman Strength:'' Like all vampires, Julian possesses superhuman strength. Due to his special heritage as a mutant/vampire, Julian can lift about 50 tons under optimum conditions. With the exception of Dracula, Julian is one of the most powerful vampire that has ever been encountered. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Julian is capable of running and moving at speeds far greater than any vampire. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Julian's body is much more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Julian's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Julian's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Julian is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human or mutant. Julian can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs, but he may learn how to do this. *''Immortality:'' Julian, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. This is also with the exception being that he doesn't need to ingest fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality, like other vampires. Once killed, Julian's power is such that he can resurrect himself under the proper conditions. Unlike other vampires who can be killed by sunlight and with a stake in its heart, Julian is immune to these methods. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Julian can grow a pair of fangs, which he can use to feed. Vampires' fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered. *''Hypnotism:'' Julian is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. As Prince of Vampires, Julian can compel other lesser vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. *''Shapeshifting:'' Julian is able to shapeshift into a human-sized bat-like form. *''Sorcery:'' Julian has inherited his ancestor's skills as a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. *''Weather Manipulation:'' He has limited control over the elements and weather. *''Sire Bond:'' A person bitten by Julian is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Only beings of exceptionally strong wills are capable of resisting him. Powers as a Witch/Darklighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Darklighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Darklighter Powers: *''Dark Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in black orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Julian possesses this due to the fact he is half-darklighter. Abilities as a Ninja Julian's most defining characteristic is his intelligence, largely due to his interest in memorizing things and his success with taking quizzes while in the Academy, but also his speed and cool in battle (being one of the fastest persons in Konoha). Because of this, Julian was shown to have very keen talent for observation and analyzing. Through this, he could easily see through most basic deceptions an opponent may use on him. While in the Academy, he excelled in the practice of ninjutsu and taijutsu. His stamina and fighting skills were above average, making him very helpful during battles. Julian has been noted to have a natural affinity for ninjutsu and taijutsu, but also genjutsu thanks to his training with his father. Elemental Techniques:'''In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Julian's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. This element is also a perfect fit for him as he has a high amount of chakra. Julian is also very experienced with water-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest water jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). He was taught Chidori by his father. '''Chakra Control: Soon after the start of his first training session, Julian discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. His chakra control became a focal point of Julian's fighting style, as it helped him to concentrate chakra to his hands and fingers to enhance his scratches and giving the ability to reduce things to rubble by a simple punch, but to also to spread his chakra around in his body like Roxas, Zacha and Kiba Inuzuka. Most of Julian's techniques are collaboration jutsu along with his companion (?); but he's also able to make a perfect synchronization with his teammates as seen during his fight against Akatsuki where he works perfectly with Drew and Ethan. He also likes to use some ninja weapons such as military pills to increase his chakra and that of (?); smoke bombs to blind his enemy and make a precise attack. Speed & Agility: Julian is one of the fastest persons in Konoha, mostly with his feet movements, but also with his hand movements. This extended to weaving hand seals and throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of shuriken with one hand and then suddenly attack the opponent with a form of ninjutsu. In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. His speed was such that Inobi, who is very adept at using the Sharingan, could follow his movements in either case. He is adept in a form of taijutsu in which the moves resemble capoiera or breakdancing. Enhanced Senses: As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Julian possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Julian can make his sense of smell a ten thousand times more sensitive than average; making easy to him to distinguish people by their scent. Julian stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound. This skill makes him vital in search missions because he is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. Inuzuka Clan Abilities: He is proficient in several canine-based jutsu. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan jutsu. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with (?). Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Julian can turn (?) into an identical clone of himself. In dire circumstances, they are able to transform together into a giant two-headed wolf, where they can use their Dual Wolf Fang, which is almost impossible to avoid, let alone block. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Julian possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was about 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Julian Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Julian is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers’ ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Julian has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team (Team Chris) and being a fifth generation Summers (son of Roxas Summers, grandson of Zacha Summers, great-grandson of Cyclops and the great-great-grandson of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Julian has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Velkan holds black belts in several different combat styles. His level of skill is sufficient to defeat ten muscled men with his eyes closed. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Generation X , Julian is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Julian is fluent in many languages including English, French, Romanian, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and inese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Julian is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker & Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Strength Level Class 50-75; He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 50 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Julian_Summers_wikia.jpg Julian_Summers2.jpg Julian_Summers3.jpg Julian_Summers4.JPG Julian_Summers5.jpg Julian_Summers6.jpg Julian_Summers7.jpg Julian_Summers8.jpg Julian_Summers9.jpg Julian_Summers10.jpg Julian_Summers11.jpg Julian has piercing light blue eyes with fair skin. He has a seductive bad boy smile which makes him irresistible to women. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. Julian has one known tattoo; the Crest of Friendship on his right wrist. *'Hair:' Julian has very dark brown hair, almost black. His hair is relatively short, and is usually in a messy fashion. Julian can also at times be seen wearing a beanie. He mostly has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Julian carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gabumon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Julian carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around his neck. This allows his Gabumon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Julian purchased an 11" ash wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 2053. Category:Generation X Members Category:Romanians Category:Americans Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Vampires Category:Perfect Vampires Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (class 50-75) Strength Category:Superhuman (Speed of Sound) Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Immortal Characters Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Valerious family Category:Dracula family Category:Kincaid family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Cryokinetics Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Storm Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2042 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Gryffindors Category:House of Phoenix Category:Royalty Category:English